Pedofil Seonsaengnim!
by WonKYunJae
Summary: YunJae/Pedofil/Sex content, NC21, Pedo Yun! Not For Kids!/ Dont Like? Dont Read!/ No Bash and Flame/Edited/


**Oneshoot, Pedofil Seonsaengnim.**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Typo(s) Bertebaran, Eyd Gak Jelas, Ancur, NC21, Gak Nyambung, Seenak Jidat, Pedofil, Dapat Menyebabkan Muntah Muntah, Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Lemon, Tidak Untuk Di Tiru, Semi Bdsm, Sex Conten, Vulgar, Not For Kid! Pinarlah Memilih! Jangan Abaikan Warningnya!**

**Disclaimr : All Belongs To God.**

.

.

WonKYunJae Proudly Present

.

"Aaakh appo..." Rintih seorang namja kecil berseragam sekolah menengah pertama bername tag Kim Jaejoong itu ketika tangannya ditarik oleh tangan besar seorang namja dewasa dengan paksa.

Namja dewasa itupun kini menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap namja kecil yang kini hampir mengeluarkan air mata, "Kau harus menuruti apa kataku jika kau tak mau aku mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini, anak nakal!" Desis namja dewasa yang ternyata berstatus sebagai Seonsaengnim namja kecil itu tajam, membuat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan air mata yang sudah siap meluncur. "Ne... Se- seonsaeng- nim..." Dengan takut Jaejoong menjawab. "Cepat ikuti aku!" Kata namja Dewasa itu tegas.

Tak beberapa lama, merekapun sampai di sebuah ruangan yang tampak berantakan, gudang. "Layani aku cepat!" Kata namja dewasa itu sambil mendorong Jaejoong hingga terjatuh. "Akhh.. Appo... Hiks..." Rintih Jaejoong kesakitan dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

Yunho namja dewasa itu kini membuka ikat pinggang yang ia kenakan dengan gusar, kemudian menurunkan resluting celananya. Mendekati Jaejoong yang kini terduduk di lantai kotor itu. "Argghhhh appo..." Jaejoong menjerit agak keras saat seonsaengnimnya itu menjambak rambutnya.

"Manjakan miliku!" Perintah Yunho tegas sambil menempelkan wajah Jaejoong pada bagian diantara selangkanya yang mengembung cukup besar. "Annieo Seonsa- Aaaarghhh!" Bahkan belum sampai Jaejoong menjawab, sang seonsaengnim yang sudah terbalut nafsu itu semakin mengeratkan jambakannya pada rambut halus sang murid. "Kau ingin membuatku marah eoh?!" Geram Yunho menakutkan. "Hiks... Hiks... Annieo..." Dengan tangan gemetar, Jaejoong memegang celana Yunho perlahan, mencoba mengeluarkan benda yang menyundul besar diantara selangka sang seonsaengnim.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah seketika, entah kenapa ia malu melihat benda panjang dan besar itu, walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat junior seonsaengnimnya itu, namun baru kali ini ia berhadapan langsung dengan benda itu. Biasanya ia selalu diberi obat bius saat seonsaengnimnya ini memintanya melayani seonsaengnimnya itu karena nilai ulangan hariannya sangat jelek, agar ia mendapat nilai yang layak ia terpaksa melakukannya. Daripada dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Buka mulutmu, dan hisap penisku! Cepat!" Perintah Yunho saat Jaejoong hanya diam menatap juniornya bergantian menatap wajahnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa murid manisnya ini masih polos walau keperawanan nya telah ia renggut satu bulan yang lalu. "Aannieo..." Tolak Jaejoong sambil menggeleng yang akhirnya membuat rambutnya menjadi korban untuk kesekian kalinya. "Akhhh appo... Hiks... Hiks,.. Nn- e.."

"Ahhh.." Desah Yunho saat merasakan kepala penisnya memasuki mulut kecil sang murid. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati gesekan antara kulit penisnya dengan rongga mulut lembut nan basah Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong kini menahan nafasnya, bau kelaki lakian Yunho tercium jelas oleh hidungnya, ditambah benda besar yang menyumpal mulutnya penuh dengan rasa asin dan terasa keras membuatnya tak tahan ingin muntah, jijik. Namun ia langsung menepis rasa jijik itu karena takmau rambutnya rontok garagara ia mengeluarkan benda yang hanya seperempat masuk ke mulutnya karna tak muat lagi itu, walau sambil tetap mengeluarkan air mata.

Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat wajah muridnya itu kini memerah dengan mulut kecilnya yang penuh dengan penisnya, pemandangan yang sexy fikirnya. "Hisap baby, itu adalah lollipop baru kesukaanmu." Suara Yunho terdengar lembut mengintrupsi, ditambah sekarang tangannya yang tadi menjambak rambut Jaejoong kini mengelus elus rambut Jaejoong lembut.

"Ahh good baby ahhh, lebih keras sayang~" Rancau Yunho penuh kenikmatan, penisnya benar benar sedang dimanjakan, walau tak sepenuhnya masuk bahkan hanya seperempat penisnya saja yang masuk kedalam mulut kecil sang murid, tetapi kenikmatan yang ia dapat dari hisapan hisapan pada penisnya sangat nikmat, hingga tanpa sadar ia mendorong penisnya supaya lebih masuk kedalam mulut kecil itu, namun Jaejoong yang menghindar karna hampir tersedak oleh penis panjang itu membuat kepalanya berhasil mencium lantai, hingga menjadi berbaring di lantai yang agak kotor itu. "Hkkk emmm..." Jaejoong meronta ingin mengeluarkan penis besar itu namun posisinya yang sekarang terbaring dengan sumpalan penis besar Yunho di mulutnya membuatnya sulit. "Ummmm hkkk kk... Ukkk... Mmmm..." Suara tak jelas Jaejoong mengalun dengan pilunya, saat tanpa perasaan, sang seonsaengnim memaju mundurkan penisnya dalam mulutnya keras hingga membuatnya batuk tersedak namun tertahan dengan hujaman benda laknat itu. Menangis, itulah yang saat ini Jaejoong bisa.

"Ooh fuck your small mouth, ohh ini nikmat..." Kata kata kotor Yunho mungkin mengekspresikan rasa nikmat yang ia dapat dari mulut sang murid malangnya itu, sambil terus menggenjot mulut kecil muridnya itu hingga membuat kepala sang murid beradu keras dengan lantai kramik ruangan itu, tanpa ampun.

Menyedihkan, adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Jaejoong sekarang, air mata yang tak berhenti turun, dengan suara seperti tersedak, batuk namun tertahan. Berselingan dengan desahan keras Yunho yang tak kunjung berhenti sampai akhirnya, "Aaarghhh..." Namja berstatus sebagai guru murid yang kini bercucuran air mata itu menggeram sambil menghujamkan penisnya keras kedalam mulut sang murid tanpa perasaan.

"Uhukk uhukk uhukk... Hiks hukk uhukk..." Jaejoong terbatuk tanpa henti saat mulutnya tiba tiba terisi penuh oleh cairan aneh yang ia yakin berasal dari penis gurunya itu. Ia mencoba bangun namun ditahan oleh tangan kekar sang seonsaengnim yang tengah mengarahkan penisnya pada wajahnya.

Crottt crott crottt...

"Ahhh mulutmu tak kalah nikmat dari hole sempitmu baby." Ujar Yunho sambil terus mengurut penisnya agar memuncratkan cairannya pada wajah sang murid, Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terus menangis, pasrah. Sperma Yunho sedikit tertelan dan sisanya keluar dari mulutnya, ditambah dengan hasil 'semprotan' Yunho pada wajahnya yang begitu banyak membuatnya terlihat menggairahkan dimata Yunho. Dan Jaejoong yang merasa ditatap seperti ingin menelannya bulat bulat sekarang juga, hanya berharap ia cepat cepat bebas dari semua ini.

"Hiks... Eummhh..." Jaejoong terus menangis, saat Yunho mencium bibirnya, melumut bibirnya intens, dan tanpa melepaskan lumutannya pada mulut sang murid, Yunho mengangkat sang murid ke pangkuannya. Tangannya bergerak membuka celana Jaejoong dan memelorotkannya walau tak lepas dari tubuh muridnya itu karena tertahan oleh sepatu sang murid.

Jaejoong hanya pasrah, tenaganya sudah habis mungkin. Dan ia juga menikmati jilatan, kuluman, yang dilakukan sang seonsaengnim pada bibirnya yang terasa sakit, pegal, dan perih itu.

Tangan nakal Yunho kini meraba raba butt Jaejoong yang masih tertutup oleh underwer.( ▼ ) Sedikit menyingkapkan salah satu sudut bagian belakang underwer Jaejoong, Yunho mulai mengelus elus lubang anus kecil Jaejoong hingga membuat Jaejoong kegelian, "Eeungghhh..." Jaejoong melengguh dalam ciumannya.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya saat tubuh kecil muridnya itu terasa memukul mukul dadanya dan mencoba menjauhkan wajah manisnya itu. Ditatapnya namja kecil itu, 'Indah, Sexy... Dan... Menggairahkan' ucapnya dalam hati bergemuruh. Merasa ditatap dengan tampang mesum yang sering ia lihat, Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah pada dada bidang seonsaengnimnya itu.

Tangan nakal Yunho kini meremas remas but kenyal itu, mengelus elus lubang kecil yang terasa berkerut kesukaannya itu. Dan perlahan, satu jarinya menerobos lubang kecil muridnya itu. "Akhh appo... Hiks..." Rintih Jaejoong kesakitan, baru kali ini ia merasakan langsung benda asing masuk menerobos lubang pantatnya, terasa mengganjal. "Rilexs baby," ucap Yunho sambil terus membenamkan jari tengahnya pada lubang lembut itu. Membuat gerakan perlahan, keluar masuk, dan memutar, mencoba melebarkan lubang yang baru beberapa kali ia masuki walau saat muridnya itu tak sadarkan diri.

Perlahan, Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya yang terasa terjepit itu dari lubang pantat Jaejoong. Kemudian ia meremas remas penis mungil muridnya itu yang tak bangun sama sekali dari balik underwernya itu. Lalu ia menyelusupkan tangannya mencoba meraba raba dan meremas penis kecil yang terasa layu itu. Setelah itu tangan besar itu menyelusup lebih dalam. "Eeungghh..." Lengguh Jaejoong saat salah satu jari tangan besar itu mencoba memasuki lubang anusnya lagi. "Akhhh..." Rintih Jaejoong saat kini dua jari yang berusaha masuk kedalam anusnya lagi. "aaakhh appo..." Jaejoong merintih saat dua jari itu memasuki hole rapatnya.

Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Yunho Perlahan menekan daerah perpopongan antara lubang anus dengan penis Jaejoong, kemudian menekannya. "Ahhh ahhh..." Jaejoong mendesah membuat Yunho semakin bersemangat menekan nekan dan menggoyang goyangkan jari jarinya di daerah perpotongan antara penis dan anus Jaejoong. "Ahhh Seonsaengnim... Ahhhh..." Jaejoong menggeliat dan mendesah. Tangannya mencengkram atau lebih tepatnya meremas dada bidang Yunho sebagai tanda ia menikmati mungkin. #plakk

Yunho tersenyum mendapati respon postif dari muridnya itu dan semakin gencar mengeluar masukan 2 jarinya kedalam anus ketat yang mulai melebar itu dan semakin lincah menekan dan menggoyang goyangkan tanpa beraturan 2 jarinya lagi di daerah perpotongan antara anus dan penis Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendesah sampai tiba tiba Yunho berhenti melakukan kegiatan yang menurutnya nikmat itu. "Aah ahhh... Ugghhhh ahh... Eumhh..."

Yunho menatapnya sambil mengulum senyum, posisi muridnya kini sungguh menggoda, mengangkang membelakanginya dengan wajah memerah dan memejamkan matanya, dengan sperma yang mulai mengering di wajahnya tentunya. Uughhh sungguh Yunho tak tahan untuk segera memasuki lubang rapat yang sedang ia lebarkan sekarang.

"Ini akan lebih nikmat baby, kau akan terus mendesah tanpa henti." Ujar Yunho yakin, dengan itu ia melepaskan tangannya dari daerah yang tadi ia pegang kemudian menurunkan celananya beserta underwernya tentunya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia kemudian memposisikan Jaejoong agar menungging di hadapannya, disingkapkannya sisi underwer (dibagian perpotongan) yang sejak tadi melekat di tubuh muridnya itu. Kemudian menjilati lubang yang terlihat berwarna merah itu, membuat sang murid melengguh geli.

Di arahkannya Penis panjang dan besar yang sejak tadi berdiri tegak dan kokoh itu pada lubang berwarna merah jambu yang sedikit tertutupi underwer itu. Tangannya yang bebas terulur memegang pinggang kecil Jaejoong dan memegang sisi underwer yang ia singkap tadi.

"AAAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH... APPOO AAARGHHHHHHHHHHHH.. Aaaaaaarrrrgggghhhhhhhhh..." Jaejoong menjerit sejadi jadinya saat kepala penis besar gurunya itu memasuki lubang anus kecilnya, air matanya mengalir deras tak terbendung, sakit teramat sangat yang Jaejoong rasakan ini membuatnya seakan terbelah dua. Bayangkan saja lubang anus yang pasti sangat sempit dan kecil di masuki benda panjang yang kira kira berukuran 20 cm dengan diameter yang waw, sangat sangat sakit. Lihat saja sekarang, darah segar mulai mengalir dari dalam anus Jaejoong mengalir ke paha dalamnya, menyusuri kaki kecilnya dan sedikit terkena underwernya. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mengusir rasa sakit yang kini melanda bagian belakanngnya, perih dan terasa terbelah dua.

"Aaaaaarrrrrghhhh appooooo... hiks... Hiks... Arghhh.." Jaejoong merintih perih. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang kini memejamkan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar sambil terus mendorong penis besarnya agar masuk, sensasi yang ia rasakan begitu nikmat berkali kali lipat daripada saat ia menyetubuhi murid manisnya dengan memakai obat bius.

Dinding pink hole milik namja kecil itu begitu lembut, ketat, rapat, hangat, disertai pijatan pijatan yang dilakukan oleh dinding lubang anus kecil yang menyelimuti penis besarnya membuat Yunho terasa berada di awang awang, "Ohhh ini nikmat..." rancaunya penuh kenikmatan. Penisnya bahkan belum semua masuk karena mungkin hampir tak ada ruang lagi untuk menampungnya, mengingat si pemilik pinky hole adalah muridnya yang masih duduk di kelas 2 sekolah menengah pertama. Dan ia sendiri adalah guru olahraga sekaligus guru kelasnya, tubuh yang atletis dengan enam kotak diperut, otot otot di seluruh tubuh, dan dengan penis dengan ukuran diatas rata rata orang korea kebanggaanya, mungkin jika ada kontes penis panjang dan besar di korea, ia akan menjadi juara utamanya, salahkan penisnya mempunyai panjang sekitar 20 cm dengan diameter 5 cm itu. (gilaaa _)

Jaejoong memegangi perut ratanya yang terasa penuh dan terasa ngilu yang amat sangat, "Eeugghhh... Hiks hiks..."

Perlahan Yunho membuka matanya, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah penisnya yang hanya tersisa sedikit lagi untuk masuk, dengan pintu hole berwarna merah mencengkramnya keras, darah yang mengalir dari dalam anus kecil itu membuat Yunho tersenyum tipis, sudah dua kali ia melihat darah segar seperti itu keluar dari sana.

"hiks... hiks... Eunggghhh arghhh... Ke- ...luar.. kkan... Hiks..." Jaejoong sudah tak kuasa lagi menahannya, tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya perlahan melemas dan ambruk, menyebabkan pantatnya mengacung sempurna dan Yunho mengerang keenakan, "aahhhh... Baby... Tak bisa... Ohh.."

Perlahan Yunho mengeluarkan kejantanan besarnya. "eummhh..." Jaejoong mengerang antara sakit dan rasa lega karena fikirnya seonsaengnimnya itu akan mengeluarkan benda keras yang menusuk tubuhnya. Namun sayang, fikiran itu salah besar karena benda besar itu tak kunjung keluar dari lubang kecil yang mulai robek itu.

Dengan penis yang hanya kepalanya saja yang masuk, Yunho membuka kancing baju yang Jaejoong kenakan dan melepasnya, setelah itu ia membuka kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan namun tak melepaskannya, dasinya yang masih melekat di lehernya ia buka. Setelah itu, ia menempelkan tubuh berototnya dengan punggung kecil muridnya itu, tangannya yang nakal kini merayap mengusap perut rata bocah kecil yang sedang menangis sesegukan itu, dilanjutkan dengan memainkan puting kecil muridnya itu, hal itu membuat Jaejoong mengerang dan mendesah pelan "ahkhh.. Eunghhh..."

Dilumutnya bibir Jaejoong yang tampak bergetar itu sambil perlahan ia mendorong kejantanannya masuk lagi, hal itu membuat Jaejoong menjerit namun tertahan oleh bibir Yunho yang memagut kuat bibir kecilnya itu. "Eeeeghhh..." air mata Jaejoong mengalir deras saat Yunho terus saja mengeluar masukan penis besarnya itu ke dalam tubuhnya walaupun dengan perlahan.

Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya namun terus menggerakan tubuhnya keluar masuk lubang ketat itu, ia terus mendesah keenakan tak perduli Jaejoong yang mengerang sakit, perih. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong menjerit dan mengejang, "Eungghhh arkhh... Eummmh ahh..." Yunho tahu baru saja ia menyenggol Prostat kecil muridnya itu, ia berusaha mengingat dimana letak nya. "uughhhh ahhh seon... -saengnim uuughhhh eummhh ahh..." Jaejoong mendesah sambil mencoba mengendurkan cubitan tangan seonsaengnimnya pada putingnya yang terasa sakit dan nikmat itu. "Ahhh ohh... Ini sempit... ohhhh nikmat ahhh... baby..." Yunho mendesah sambil terus mengeluar masukan penisnya walau tak semua masuk dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat. Hangat, ketat, nikmat, yang Yunho rasakan saat ini, membuatnya terus mendesah, kejantanannya yang bergesekan dengan dinding lubang rapat nan lembut milik murid manisnya hampir membuatnya gila. Ditambah suara Jaejoong yang mendesah terdengar di telinganya membuatnya terasa berada di surga. "Aahh... Ahhh... Eummhhh., seo... Anhhh ahh -saengnim ahhh ahh... hahh... ah..." Jaejoong mendesah tanpa henti saat terus saja sebuah titik yang ada di dalam anusnya tak sengaja tersodok dan bergesekan dengan penis besar guru olahraganya itu, ia baru tahu ada kenikmatan seperti ini saat holenya mungkin robek sekarang.

"Ohhh god... Aaahhh kau begitu sempit baby... Mendesahlah ohh namaku... Ahh Jae..." Yunho mendesah sambil terus menghujamkan kejantanannya pada lubang kecil itu cepat,

"aaanghhhh... Ahhhh Aaaaaaaaaaachhhh mmmmmmmmmmhhhhh aaaaaaangghhhhn... aaaahhh aahhh... aaaah..."

"oooooohhhhhhh nikmat aaaaaaahhhh... lubang sempit inii aaaahhh...," Sambil terus mengeluar masukan penisnya cepat tak beraturan, ia mencengkram pinggang kecil namja kecil itu kuat, seakan pinggang ramping itu akan berlari bila tak ia cengkram. Yunho mendesah, melafalkan kata kata yang berselingan dengan desahan nikmatnya,

"ssssshhhh Milikku! Ohhhhh sempit sekali sssshhhh ahh..." Lanjut Yunho menyambung ucapannya tadi yang terpotong desahannya.

"eeeeeeuummmmhhhhhhhh aaahhh aahhhhhhh Kimi.. seonsaengnimmmmmmhhhhh aaaaaahhhh..." Jaejoong mendesah panjang memanggil orang yang sedang menyodok nyodok lubang pantatnya tanpa ampun, begitu cepat dan penuh.

'Srretttt'

Underwer yang masih melekat di tubuh Jaejoong membuat Yunho sedikit kesal karena menghalangi suara yang akan sangat menggairahkan baginya, selain dari desahan Jaejoong tentunya, yaitu suara beradunya twins ballnya dengan butt kenyal dan daerah perpotongan antara penis dan lubang Jaejoong. Dan dengan itu, dalam satu kali tarikan bagian bawah underwear itu berhasil Yunho sobekan. Lalu underwer yang semula menutupi dua bongkahan kenyal itu kini Yunho naikan keatas punggung kecil anak itu. Seperdetik kemudian, Yunho menampar belahan pantat yang menggoda imannya itu,

'Plakk'

"Aaaaangkhhhhhhh..."

Perlakuan itu membuat Jaejoong memekik kaget, sakit, sekaligus merasakan sensasi aneh yang tak dapat di deskripsikan oleh kata kata.

'Plakkk! Plakk!'

"Aaawwwhhhhhhh... aaakhhh..." Tamparan itupun berlanjut dengan erangan yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong keras, "Aaanghhhhhhh anhhh seonsaengnim... Ahh ahh ahh... Ahh... ahh aakhh anghhh"

"Ssshhhhhh ahhhh baby, eummmhh ouhhh lubang sempitmu sangat memanjakan ahhhh penisku, babyyhhhh ohhh... Nikmat aaaahh..." Yunho mendesah sambil terus memandangi penisnya yang bergerak keluar masuk lubang berwarna merah murid manisnya itu. Tangannya mencengkram kedua belah pantat Jaejoong yang terlihat agak memerah itu sambil membukakannya agar ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, pintu hole muridnya yang kini berwarna merah itu mencengkram penisnya saat keluar masuk lubang sempit itu dengan tempo yang sangat cepat tak beraturan. "Aaahhhh Jaehhh aaaahh shhhhhh ahhh..."

Jaejoong? Namja kecil itu ternyata sedang memejamkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka dan dengan desahan desahan yang tak henti hentinya keluar dari mulut mungil itu. Tangannya bertumpu pada lantai kotor itu menopang tubuhnya, dia bahkan mencoba lebih melebarkan kakinya agar pantatnya bisa terbuka lebih lebar lagi, kenapa? Karna ia sangat menikmati permainan ini, prostatnya disodok sodok dengan brutal tak berhenti dengan tepat, padahalkan tubuh dan lubang anusnya saja kecil yang otomatis prostatnyapun kecil, tetapi selalu tepat sasaran. Salahkan saja penis over size guru olahraganya itu yang sangat besar dan panjang, memasuki lubangnya yang kecil. Tentu saja semua dinding lubang pantatnya yang kecil itu pasti akan tersapa dan tertekan oleh penis besar seperti itu, termasuk prostat kecilnya pun tersodok dan tertekan terus tanpa henti.

"Aah... Ahh ah ah ah... Anghhh ahh aaah ah... Aaaahhh ahh ah ah a.. aaaa... ahh aaaahhh seonsaengnim aaanghh ahh" Jaejoong mendesah tanpa henti saat seonsaengnim gagahnya itu mempercepat genjotan lubangnya dan memainkan kedua putingnya, serta menciumi lehernya yang kecil itu.

"Aaaanghh ahhh eummhh ohh ahhh... Jung ahh seonhhaaah ahh ah sa- akhhh nim aaakhh..."

Bibir hati itu menjilati telinga Jaejoong dan mengulumnya rakus membuat sang pemilik mendesah lebih hebat. "Mmmhh cpkk cpkk eummh ahh... cpkkk eummhhhh anhh kulitmu sangat manis dan lembut, baby eummh..." Bisik Yunho sambil mendesah tepat di telinga Jaejoong, membuat muridnya itu merinding dan mengerang hebat.

"Anngghhhh Seonsaengnim ahhwwhhhhhhh aaaakkhhhhhhh mmmmm..." Dagu Jaejoong yang menjadi sasaran bibir Yunho selanjutnya, kini bibir hati itu tengah menghisap bawah dagu Jaejoong dengan kuat, gerakan pinggangnyapun sedikit berubah menjadi pelan karena terlalu fokus dengan apa yang bibirnya hisap, sampai akhirnya Yunho melepaskan hisapan itu yang berbekas tanda berwarna merah ke ungu unguan disana.

"eunghhhhhh..." Jaejoong berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya bermaksud mengusir bibir seonsaengnimnya itu yang kini mulai turun ke area leher putih jenjangnya, namun bukan Yunho namanya bila tak bisa mendapat apa yang ia mau, ia dengan cepat memelintir dan memilin puting muridnya itu hingga muridnya itu mengerang. "Akkkkggghhh sonsaengnim awwwhhh ahhhh..." Yunho menjilati leher jenjang itu tanpa seinchipun ia lewatkan, sesekali ia memberi gigitan gigitan kecil disana, "Eunghhh ahhhh aaaah ewwwhh ah..."

Setelah itu, Yunho membalik tubuh kecil berkulit seputih susu itu dan memeluknya hingga kini posisi mereka berhadapan dengan tetap hole Jaejoong terganjal sesuatu yang besar. Posisi itu membuat Jaejoong merasakan sakit kembali, "Aaakhh appo eunghhhhh akhhhh..." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan berusaha bangkit dari posisi itu, namun Yunho menahannya kuat. "Kau harus terbiasa dengan penisku, baby. Karna kau tak akan ku lepaskan!" Tegas Yunho dan mencoba membuat posisi senyaman mungkin untuk babynya itu. "Aaaarrggghhh anieo aakhh appo arghh..." Jaejoong berontak, ia berusaha bangkit dari posisi menduduki penis tegang seonsaengnimnya itu, terasa perutnya ngilu. Yunho yang mulai berbaring di lantai sambil memegangi pinggang Jaejoong agar tak kabur menguatkan pegagannya, "Ohhh kau sangat menjepitku baby, ahhhh fuck..." Dengan keluarnya perkataan itu dari mulut Yunho, ia mulai menggenjot lubang Jaejoong dengan brutal, muridnya itu mencoba kabur namun sayang tenaganya yang tak sebanding dengan tenaga gurunya itu membuatnya harus pasrah.

Cairan merah itu mulai mengalir dari dalam lubang anus Jaejoong, mengenai penis dan perut Yunho. "AAARRGGGGHHHHH aaakhh eungghh..." Jaejoong menjerit perih, namun tanpa perduli Yunho tetap nenggenjot lubang berdarah itu dari bawah. "ohhhh Jaeuu, kau sangat nikmat sayang ahhhhhh"

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan memegang kepala anak itu, lalu bibir yang sedang bergetar karna menangis itu ia sambar dengan ganasnya. "Eummh cpkk Ngggghh,.."

Gerakan penis Yunho semakin cepat dengan posisi seperti itu.

'Plakkk'

Yunho menampar butt kenyal muridnya itu gemas, sambil meremasnya ia menaik turunkan pantat berisi Jaejoong berlawanan dengan hujaman penisnya, "Aaaaanghhhhh awhhh eeeeeeeeemmmmmhhh aaaaaaahhhhh..." Jaejoong berhasil menjauhkan bibirnya dari serangan seonsaengnimnya itu hanya untuk mendesah, rasa sakitnya sedikit terobati dengan berhasilnya prostatnya tersodok.

"Aaaahh ahh ahh aaaaanghhhhhhh aaaaaaacchhhhhhhh aaah... aaahh aaaah aaaaanghhh..."

"Oooooooohhhh eummmmmmmmmmmmh kau sangat ahhhhhhh ketat ahhhhhhh..."

"eeeeeeunghhhhh aaaahhh aaaaaaakkkkhhhhhh... aaaaaaaaaaahhh eeeeuummmmhhh..."

Tangan Jaejoong bertumpu menopang tubuhnya pada dada bidang Yunho, berusaha mengimbangi genjotan brutal guru olahraganya itu. "Aaaakkhhhhh ahhh eummhh ahhh... uuuuuuuggghhhhh..." Mendesah, Jaejoong mendesah keras. Tangan nakal yang berada di belahan pantatnya itu meremas remas dan mencengkram benda kenyal itu, sambil sesekali menamparnya. Bahkan bongkahan pantat itu kini berwarna kemerah merahan karena tamparan itu begitu keras.

Yunho menghentikan pergerakannya dan menyelusupkan tangannya yang sejak tadi bertengger di buah pantat muridnya itu ke paha dalam muridnya itu, Jaejoong refleks mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho karena tak mau terjatuh. Yunho mencoba berdiri sambil memangku muridnya itu membuat penisnya tertanam sempurna kedalam lubang kecil yang mencengkram itu. Ia berjalan kearah sebuah meja yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Dengan perlahan, ia menurunkan Jaejoong di meja itu lalu membuat posisi muridnya itu menyamping. "Eungghhhh.." Dengan posisi berdiri, Yunho mulai menggenjot lubang yang sudah hampir terbiasa dengan penisnya itu cepat, mengangkat satu kaki muridnya itu dan memeganginya. Tangannya yang lain tak tinggal diam, meraba dan terus meraba setiap jengkal tubuh putih mulus yang sangat menggoda itu, "Aaaaahhhh ahh ahhh..." Jaejoong mendesah sambil tangannya berpegangan pada meja itu agar tak terjatuh karena hantaman keras Yunho menggenjot anusnya dengan cepat dan keras.

Merasa kurang nyaman dengan posisi itu, dengan sigap Yunho menurunkan kedua kaki Jaejoong ke bawah, membuat muridnya itu menungging menempel pada meja, "Aaahhhhhh lubang kecil ini sangat sempit baby, uuughhh aku sangat menyukainya ouuhhh." Yunho berucap sambil memegangi penis besarnya yang baru saja terlepas. Lalu menuntun penisnya itu untuk masuk kembali pada lubang berwarna merah yang sedikit terbuka itu, hanya memasukan kepalanya saja. "Aaaaahhhh eungghhhh seonsaengnimmhhhhh ma- masukan lagihhh..." Jaejoong mencicit tak sabar, tangannya memegang pantatnya yang terasa gatal dan kosong itu dan melebarkannya, meminta diisi.

"ahhh kau mulai nakal ternyata. Ayo kita lanjutkan baby, bersiaplah ohhh." Yunho menyeringai, Ia menyelusupkan tangannya mencari puting namja dibawahnya. Dalam sekali hentakan, ia menghujamkan penis besarnya itu keras, membuat muridnyapun menjerit nikmat dibuatnya. "Aaaaaaaaaaannggghhh aaaawwwhhhh uuuuuhhhh aaaahh..."

Yunho memaju mudurkan pinggangnya begitu cepat, seolah ingin menghancurkan lubang pantat sempit itu. "Oohhhhh yeahhh... Uuuuuugghhh... Shhhhh... ahhh oouhh..."

Yunho mempercepat genjotannya saat ia merasa sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan spermanya, diwaktu yang sudah hampir satu jam lebih menggenjot lubang anal muridnya itu tentu saja membuatnya ingin segera mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. "Eeunnnngggghhh aaaaakkkhhh aaahh ahhhhh... uuukkhh aaanghhh aaaaannghhhhh..." Jaejoong mendesah keras saat seonsaengnimnya itu mempercepat genjotannya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi bertengger di putingnya kini meremas remas dadanya itu keras, memelintir putingnya dan mencubitnya keras. "Aaaaaaaannnggggghhhh eeeeuuuunghhhhh uuuuuukkkhhhh aah ah... Aaaa.. Ssss,. aaaaaaaah..." Jaejoong terus mendesah tanpa henti, sekarang dilehernya tengah bertengger kepala Yunho yang sedang menjilati lehernya, dilanjut menghisap telinganya dan menggigit gigit kecil daun telinganya.

"Aaahhhh ahhhh aaahhhhh uuunghhh ahhh... Juuuhh... nghhhhh aanghh Seonsaengnimmhh ahhhhh ughh..." Jaejoong benar benar merasa di awang awang sekarang, bocah kecil itu sangat menikmati remasan dan cubitan di puting dadanya yang sekarang sedikit berwarna merah. Telingannya yang merupakan daerah sensitivnya dijilati dan di kulum. Dan yang terakhir, lubang anusnya ditusuk dengan membabi buta oleh benda panjang namun tumpul milik guru olahraganya itu."aaaaaaannggghh aanghhhh aaaaahh... uuuggghhhh aaaahhh aaaaahhh uuuuggghhhh uuuungghhh ahh ah ah ahhhah ah..." Desahan Jaejoong semakin menjadi jadi dan semakin centil mengalun ditelinga Yunho, membuat seonsaengnimnya itu semakin gencar menggempur lubang ketat itu.

"Aaaakhhh appo.. Aaarghh ahhappo ungh aarghh hiks.. Aaarghh appo angh..." Jaejoong mencoba mengusir kepala gurunya yang kini menggigit dan menghisap lehernya kuat itu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Dan menengadahkan kepalanya mencoba menghindar. Namun tindakannya itu salah, ia malah seolah memberi akses untuk terus mengisap dan menggigit leher jenjangnya yang terasa sakit itu.

Yunho mempercepat genjotannya, meremas dada berisi muridnya itu sangat kuat, dan menggigit sekaligus menghisap leher yang terasa manis itu kuat, entahlah. Mungkin ia sudah tak kuat menahan hasrat klimaksnya hingga menggigit keras leher putih muridnya itu. Antara sakit dan nikmat yang Jaejoong rasakan saat ini. "Aaakhhh argghhh aaaakkhh.. Appo ahh arghhh"

"Eeunghhh..." Yunho menggeram keras seperti singa, bersamaan dengan darah yang mulai keluar dari leher Jaejoong, mengalir ke dagunya. Menghentakan penisnya sedalam mungkin, dan berhenti menggenjot lubang kecil itu, mendiamkannya penuh di dalam. "Aaaarghhh..." Yunho menggerm, mengeluarkan spermanya yang terasa sangat banyak itu dalam lubang anal muridnya. Ia memeluk muridnya itu dan menjilati leher berdarah anak itu. Menjilati darah yang terasa sangat manis di lidahnya itu seperti phampirie.

"Aaaaanhhh ughhh... Kau lihat uughhh baby, lubang kecilmu ini tak mau penisku keluar dari sana! Uuuugghhh Napeun!" Ucapan Yunho itu sontak membuat semberaut merah cepat menjalar di pipi namja kecil itu. Jujur saja, ia masih ingin penis besar itu menyumbat lubang analnya penuh. "Uugh sebenarnya aku juga menginginkan lubangmu menyelimuti penisku, baby. Tapi kau harus segera pulang. Besok seonsaengnim janji akan memanjakanmu lagi, ne baby Oohh Jaeehh..."

Jaejoong merasa lubangnya sangat penuh dan panas. Yunho mencabut penisnya perlahan dari lubang kecil itu. Bersamaan dengan cairan putih bercampur merah keluar dari dalam lubang kecil itu, yang Yunho tahu adalah cairan spermanya yang bercampur dengan darah dari dalam lubang anal muridnya itu. "eungghhh..." Jaejoong melengguh pelan, ia mengusap buah pantatnya saat baru saja benda yang memenuhi lubangnya sedari tadi hilang. Ia merasa aneh, lubangnya terasa kosong dan perasaan seperti gatal (?) pada pintu lubang analnya, entah kenapa.

'Cupp..'

Yunho beranjak dari dekat bocah manis yang sedang menungging itu setelah ia mencium daerah perpotongan antara lubang anus dan penis Jaejoong yang terekpos jelas karena posisi muridnya itu sekarang.

Yunho hendak menaikan kembali celananya yang tadi hanya ia turunkan, untuk memakainya kembali. "Uughh..." Yunho meringis sakit saat ia berusaha memasukan penis ereksinya pada underwear yang lumayan ketatnya itu. Namun karena penisnya itu sangat sangat hard sehingga tetap mengacung gagah meski ia membengkokkan nya (?) agar underwearnya dapat kembali menampungnya. Tapi hanya sakit yang ia rasa.

"Ahhh..." Yunho mendesah lega setelah beberapa menit ia mencoba, dan berhasil walau ia sedikit menahan sakit. Ia kemudian mengancingkan kembali kemejanya, dan merapihkan dasinya.

Jaejoong mencoba bergerak, namun tubuhnya terasa remuk sekarang. Pinggangnya terasa patah, tangannya sangat pegal dan tentu saja holenya sangat sakit dan perih. Diam, Jaejoong hanya diam sambil meringis sakit dan mengelus elus buah pantatnya yang berwarna merah itu, merasa sakit.

Yunho melihat jam di smartphonenya, "17:21?" gumannya pelan. Ia melirik muridnya itu dan mengambil baju yang tergeletak dilantai. Kemudian mendekati Jaejoong. Memakaikan bajunya perlahan, tak menghiraukan rintihan sakit yang Jaejoong keluarkan saat Yunho terlalu menggerakannya.

"Kau tampak menggemaskan dengan mengusau usap pantatmu ini baby." Yunho berucap sambil meremas pelan butt muridnya itu. "eunghhh...," Jaejoong mengerang saat seonsaengnimnya itu mengelap sperma bercampur darah di lubangnya dengan dasi gurunya itu. "Aaaanghhh..." Ia mendesah kembali saat Yunho memasukan jari besarnya dengan berlapis dasinya ke dalam lubang pantatnya. "Uuugghhh..." Jaejoong merintih perih, saat dinding holennya yang terluka bergesekan dengan kain itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, menahannya mungkin.

Gundukan di celana Yunho semakin besar saja, meminta dibebaskan. Yunho terlihat meringis kecil saat ia sedikit bergerak, penisnya sungguh sakit sekarang.

Perlahan, Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang kecil itu dan menyisakan sedikit dasinya yang masuk di dalam sana.

"Aishh aku tak kuat menahan ini... Ughhh..." Desis Yunho dengan suara pelan sambil mengusap gundukan yang sangat besar diselangka celananya. Dengan cepat ia menaikan kembali celana muridnya yang berada diantara kaki kecil muridnya itu. Dan sontak saja dasinya tertarik keluar mengakibatkan Jaejoong memekik sakit. "Aaaawhh... Ugghh..."

Tanpa mengancingkan celana dan kemeja muridnya itu, Yunho langsung menggendong anak itu ala bridal dan memeluknya erat. Untung saja ini sudah sangat sore, jadi tak akan ada orang yang melihatnya melewati halaman sekolah dengan membawa Jaejoong dan melihat gundukan besar selangkanya itu. Dan akhirnya, ia telah sampai di halaman parkiran sekolahnya dan menuju satu satunya mobil berwarna putih disana.

"Uuughh sial!" Makinya kesal saat merasakan penisnya berontak lagi, menyakitkan. Salahkan saja ia malah berpantasi memikirkan lubang ketat milik murid manisnya itu memanjakan penisnya satu hari penuh, uuuh akan sangat nikmat. Fikirnya melayang. Dengan cepat, ia membuka pintu mobil itu dan memasukinya dengan menggendong muridnya yang hampir tertidur itu tentunya. "Oonhhh aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, ini menyakitkan. Uuuhh..." Yunho mendesis kesal saat ia mendudukan pantatnya, penisnya terasa sangat sakit. Ia membuka resluting celananya dan mengeluarkan penis tegangnya yang berwarna merah menahan sakit itu. Ia mengangkat Jaejoong dan melepas sepatu dan celana anak itu, kemudian memposisikannya mengangkang menghadapnya. Wajah anak itu terpejam, tak bergerak sedikitpun, dan terlihat pasrah.

"Aaaaahhhhhh... Nikmat..." Yunho kembali membobol lubang rapat itu. Tubuh kecil tak berdaya itu adalah obat yang paling mujarab untuk penisnya, buktinya rasa sakit itu hilang seketika diganti dengan rasa nikmat. Ia meremas remas bokong muridnya ganas, membuat sensasi nikmat pada penisnya.

Jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri hanya diam saja, tak merespon apapun.

**-End-**

**Don't Like? Don't Read**


End file.
